


Duality

by consumptive_sphinx



Category: The Lord of the Rings- All Media Types
Genre: Gen, One soul in two bodies trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consumptive_sphinx/pseuds/consumptive_sphinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I sleep best with my bodies tangled together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegreatpumpkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatpumpkin/gifts).



I sleep best with my bodies tangled together. 

I can manage when they're in separate beds, in separate rooms, even in separate realms. But it's always best when they're curled up like a litter of kittens, limbs draped over one another and foreheads brushing. 

oOoOoOo

It's odd, being half in Imladris and half in Lothlórien. Normally I try to keep my bodies in the same realm at least; participating separately in one conversation is difficult, but talking with Erestor about Gondolinian history out of one mouth and with Celeborn about Aragorn and Arwen's relationship is nearly impossible. 

So when my bodies are reunited at Imladris's gates, arms wrapped around each other in a hug I won't let go of — it's good. It's better than anyone knows. 

oOoOoOo

I've gotten good at acting like two people: at referring to myself as we rather than I, at speaking out of only one mouth at a time and moving only one set of hands, at remembering which body did what. 

I don't like to. But I can. 

oOoOoOo 

I don't get caught anymore. 

I was careless about it at first. It's masturbation for me; it didn't occur to me that others would look at it and see incest in the writhing bodies pressed together on one shared bed. 

It's why the body they call Elrohir was sent to Lothlórien — if it had been Erestor it would have been alright, he knows how it is with me, but it was Arwen who walked in on me and of course she told Father, and of course he sent half of me away without listening. 

I should have been more careful. But I've learnt from my mistakes, and I'm together now.


End file.
